Star Fox: Chronicles
by HyenaLennon
Summary: Earth, 2142. Anthro-bots, designed specifically for the purpose of warfare, have turned on their makers: humans. The anthropomorphic revolt will be one of the many events to shape the future of not only Earth...but the entire universe.
1. Chapter 0 Introduction

Earth 2142...

Smoldering pillars of smoke, ash, and crippled towers dominate the skyline. The horizon is the color of blood, cars and corpses lay burning in the street, and the sound of soldier's footsteps echo through the city. 95 percent of Earth's population no longer exists; the impact of the last nuclear-war was too great. Anyone that still remains are simply refugees who have only just begun to make their way out of the bomb shelters or remnants from the anthropomorphic troops that stayed to capture and enslave any survivors.

A scruffy looking man wearing tattered clothing and a worn eyepatch swiveled in his chair eyeing a map of the city lying on the table. The lighting was dim and only he and three others sat in the moldy basement.

"That's right..." He began in a low and raspy voice. "Anthropomorphic soldiers.."

One of the younger men wearing slightly more formal clothes turned his attention to the leader.

"Anthropomorphic soldiers, sir?" His voice was light and curious.

"Those things...those robots that are half-human and half-animal in appearance. The things that we were fighting against during the war...though we never really saw them since we were fighting blind with one hand on the trigger and one hand on our eyes."

Another one of the men, fat and bald was looking down at his hands seated on his lap the entire time asked "Why didn't we see it comin', boss?"

"Yeah, O' Donnell, why didn't we see it coming?!" A more energetic and obnoxious rebel questioned. O' Donnell simply scratched his five o' clock shadow and played around with his chair a bit before opening his mouth.

"Well first off we believed what the media told us..."

"N' Second?"

"Secondly the first one...because we were assured that everything was stable within our government nobody got suspicious.." The fat man looked up,

"Mm because nobody went peekin around to see what was up, that way they hit us before we even saw it comin'."

"Precisely, Mr. Scott." Replied the boss as the youngest turned to face him speaking in an english-accent.

"So now we're down here, a lowly group of rebels, searching for a way off the bloody planet with no bloody weapons?!" His voice showed mild panic. O' Donnell just glared down at the map.

"First the city...then the planet.." He looked around the dimly lit room, at the clouds of dust and mildew, then at his crew, then finally back at the map as he pulled a marker out of his coat. "Well.." He began as he traced multiple lines across the map. "I have no doubt in my mind that each and every one of you is wondering how we're going to get out of the city in one piece."

"Aight."

"Quiet, Rat."

"Sorry, Dan." Rat focused down on the map for a second watching what his leader was doing as he lit up a cigarette.

"...Are you fucking with me?" Dan questioned in annoyance.

"Nope, smoke 'em if you got 'em." Rat gave a wink and the other two chuckled a bit.

"Right..." Dan squinted at him before returning to his work.

"What are those lines for?" Asked Scott.

"I'm outlining the subway tunnels. We might not have any weapons but if we stick to the underground we should be able to avoid being seen." Suddenly Dan stopped what he was doing and placed the marker back in his pocket.

"Well I got a knife." The English one added.

"I do too." Rat sheepishly grinned. Dan folded up the map and inserted it into his coat, and as he stood up he looked down at the three, "Knives are useless against robots...you might have been better off bringing a banana peel." The grins wiped off their faces after hearing that. He turned and headed for the metal hatch in the roof and walking up the stairs he turned and noticed they were all still seated. "Well, get up you lazy shits we have work to do."


	2. Chapter 1 Julaeih

The break of dawn in the city sent shimmering rays of light through the towertops, the ground below covered in dust and ash dimly reflected the sun's beauty. In the distance the anthropomorphs could be heard shouting chants in some foreign language, all four of them, Dan, Rat, Scott, and Thomas listened intently from the safety of the corner cafe. Tom peered out of the glass windows trying to get a better view of the scene.

"Well, Tom...you got anything?" Dan looked up from the four-man booth at Tom as Rat and Scott kept an ear on the chanting.

"Not really sir..but it sounds like there's a whole mess of them around the main subway entrance." He replied. Rat leaned back and put his feet up on the table lighting up a cigarette.

"Maybe they're holding a parade." Rat suggested as he blew a puff of smoke into the air.

"It sure sounds like it...Tom, any idea on what they're chanting?"

"Not a clue, sir."

"Very well." Dan turned his head towards Scott, "And you?"

"If I knew, boss, I'd tell you." Scott frowned a bit. "Sorry, boss." Dan sneered and look back out towards where Thomas was standing, immediately noticing a change in light outside.

"Shit!" Dan exclaimed trying to keep his voice low. "Everybody get down and hide!" The three ducked underneath the table and Tom immediately leapt behind the main counter. Two anthros came into view walking side by side, one wolf, one husky. They were wearing some sort of military uniform with an unidentified logo on the armband. The wolf turned to the husky and began a speech, all four of the humans listened closely while trying to keep their heads down.

"0ei mubo mo jasb." Dan raised an eyebrow not able to interpret the language or even the language it was but judging by the look on the husky's face the talk wasn't going to be a good one. Rat raised his head in curiosity.

"Keep your fucking head down!" Dan said as he grabbed him by the collar dragging him back under the table.

"0ei'ho u feeh udt fukxokas opsijo veh u jectaoh udt 0ei bden ak! 0ei nohod'k olod sufurco ev xectadw kxejo sufkaloj cedw odeiwx je no seict amfcudk khusbadw tolasoj ad kxom." The wolf slowly pulled out a blaster and began to charge it to max. Everyone widened their eyes as they heard the sound of it.

"0ei'ho visbadw ijocojj ke mo, tew." Then a loud cracking sound was heard causing everyone to blink, followed by a thud..then followed by footsteps heading away from the execution.

The faces on everyone went blank, knowing that a murder just took place with them as witnesses. Rat from curiosity was the first to get out from his hiding place, then Dan, then Tom, and finally Scott. The four of them looked out the windows seeing the body of the husky lying in an awkward position on the sidewalk, half-dead. They all gave eachother glances and after a long moment of silence Dan finally opened his mouth with nothing more to say than, "Shit.." Tom made a stride for the double-glass-doors but Dan grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Are you fucking insane, Tom?" Dan exclaimed in question. Tom just looked at him coldly and replied,

"If we want answers, I'm sure it has them." Then he turned and pushed through the door. Tom looked down at the soldier as the other three just stood and watched from safety. "Talk." Upon hearing this the husky looked up, it's face changing from one of despair to pure hatred.

"0ei visbadw ximudj! 0ei'ho kxo houjed A'm ucalo! 0ei'ho kxo visbadw houjed nx0 A'm xoho udt xulo ke odtiho kxaj majoh0! Ucc rosuijo ev 0ei! Ucc rosuijo ev 0ei! Nocc A'cc wok 0ei...A'cc visbadw bacc 0ei ucc av ak'j kxo cujk kxadw A'cc te!" It began shouting and twisting it's body, unable to move, making obscene gestures at Tom, and foaming at the edges of the mouth. Tom just stood there unaffected.

"I said talk." His english tone becoming slightly more inclined and agitated. In response it just continued twisting about the ground like a worm, continuing to shout the word "bacc" over and over again. Tom becoming less patient dug his foot into the husky's stomach causing it to spew up a black fluid and twitch rapidly; the cursing stopped. It lied there twitching curled up in a ball and mumbling things under it's breath. Dan immediately stepped out and shoved Tom out of the way telling him to get back in the cafe. He looked upon the creature with one eye, holding a blank face. "You don't speak English, do you?" The husky looked up at him with wide eyes and a face of shock.

"0ei...julaeih." It smiled at him.

"I'm no julaeih." Dan frowned. "I asked if you spoke English." It chucked a bit and blinked before responding.

"Inglissk..." It was hesitant, almost not knowing what to say.

"That's right." It coughed of some more of the fluid before making another response.

"Inglissk..linguage of motter ind fotter." Dan was pleased to see it was capable, poorly spoken, but capable.

"You have parents?"

"Motter n' fotter, sew lon' igo."

"And what did they look like?" The other three gazed at Dan in awe, surprised he was able to make conversation.

"Wear white goats..." It arched inward spewing out more of the fluid.

"They were scientists?"

"Stringe goats, big eyes, like insekkt. Tey krow me in i tube. I know..I sew them fruhm oter side."

"They grew you in a tube?"

"Where iskis going?"

"Was just making conversation is all."

"Well, you've successfully wasted the last few minutes of my life...I hope you enjoyed it, pig." It rolled onto it's back and choked on the black fluid, then finally closing it's eyes and ending it's life. Dan stood in shock, he hadn't expected it to be fully capable of speaking like that. The other three walked out the door and surrounded the corpse, all of them looked down with disgust, except for Dan who looked down with mild regret.

"He was fully able to talk and didn't even tell us anything good. Figures.." Stated Rat. They all nodded in agreement. Then Dan finally looked up and said, "Hey...the chanting stopped." In fact everything had stopped, there were no longer any signs of the anthros around, and the only thing that stirred was the slight wind between their feet. '_something's wrong here'_ Thought Dan to himself. Suddenly Scott tilted his head towards the sky.

"Say boss, do you hear that?" He asked looking around trying to scope it out.

"No..hear what?" The others said at almost the excact same time.

"Quiet...listen to the breeze." Dan panned his head around trying to hear what he was talking about and all the sudden he heard it. A low and percussive rumbling sound trembled in the distance, and something disrupted the sky. Rat just stood there uneasy, along with Tom who was already edging towards a back-alley.

"Shit, it's..." Rat started.

"It's..." Dan continued.

"Helicopters." Finished Scott. Soon the building they were standing next to shook madly as ten or so choppers disrupted the near-silence. Their fiery wings cut throught the air, propelling towards a golden torch-holding statue.

"They're headed for the statue of liberty.." Said Tom, stating the obvious.

"But...why?" Asked Scott, who gazed at the marvelous formation fade into the distance.

"I'm not sure." Rat eased back into the alley at the sound of something else. "But no time to ponder, they're marching this way!" They all scattered towards an open sewer in the ground and one by one jumped down the hole, the light from day becoming pitch black, the stench awful, and the sound of trickling water terrifying.

Tom paced around a bit before bumping into Rat, scaring them both.

"Shit, sorry...you know.." Tom sniffed the air. "It doesn't smell too great down here." They all laughed in agreement.

"Well, good thing god invented cigarettes." Rat said as he brought the lighter up to his face again. Dan sighed,

"Damnit Rat, you're gonna die of lung cancer or some shit."

"Hey, the sooner I die the sooner I can escape from this shit-hole of a world we've ended up in." There was a moment of silence and then without a word Dan stepped to the front of the group and gave a motion with his hand, which they all barely saw but nodded to as they started off.

"The main subway tunnels connect with the sewers some ways from here. I'm thinking our best bet is to stay low, be quiet as we can, and stay on track." He whispered to the others. The smell of fecies crawled up into all of their noses, making it all worse, except for Rat who was joyfully sniffing on his cigarette, which was also giving them a tiny bit of light to go by. Their footsteps echoed lightly throughout the sewers on for what seemed ages until finally Dan halted almost causing the rest to crash into him.

"Rat, put out your cigarette and noone breath." Rat immediately tossed his butt into the water and tensed up. Goosebumps began to run up Scott's back, soon followed by the others. "Listen." There was a light yet menacing breathing sound coming from behind them, and Rat instantly flicked on his lighter and turned around; the breathing ceased. "There's something in here with us, boss" Scott said uneasily. The flame casted pale orange shadows around the sewer, revealing nothing.

"Does anybody see anything?" Asked Tom looking around and double-checking his back.

"No..." Dan assumed a crouch and motioned for the others to follow. "Everybody stay low and move cautiously." They crept on for a while and finally turned a corner heading in the right direction when suddenly Rat's lighter died out encasing them all in total darkness causing each and every one of them to stand up. The slow breathing from behind resumed. "Shit!" Exclaimed Rat in a whisper who shook the lighter for dear life.

"Rat...get that lighter on fast." Ordered Dan who had already begun to back away from the noise." Rat shook the lighter viciously and finally it sparked.

"Got it!" His victory was cut short after realizing they weren't all there. "Hey..where's Scott?" Dan scanned the area for any signs of him, along with Tom and Rat who's faces went pale after finally spotting him a few yards back. "Dan..." Cried Tom as he grabbed him by the shoulder and pointed towards Scott's body. All the color flushed out of Dan's face, followed by a brief vomit from seeing Scott lying against the gray subway wall disemboweled, his blood dripping into the sewage. "Oh god..." Dan slowly backed away, along with the other two who were near petrified, the light slowly falling off Scott's corpse as they got further and further away. Suddenly another pair of footsteps came from the direction of the body, causing the group to pace backwards even faster. The flame quickly caught a glimpse of something in the darkness causing them all to stop. "Well I'll be damned, it's just a fucking dog." Said Rat to his relief. The dog limped into the light whimpering. It's entire left side was mangled exposing it's ribcage and they all just stared in horror as it fell to the ground with a final cry. Tears began to well up in Dan's eyes as he looked at it, and then finally the breathing could be heard again causing him to panic.

"Fucking run!" He belched as he turned to run in the other direction. Rat and Tom quickly followed after him trying their best to keep up with the light. Somehow when Dan turned away to bolt he managed to grab the lighter out of Rat's hand.

Their feet fell hard on the cement as Dan saw a faint light up ahead.

"We-" He spoke between breaths. "We have..to push on...subway- not much further!" They sprinted as quick as they could towards the light and eventually passed into the main subway station. They all gasped for air and Dan stood up first smiling. "We made it.." He was more than pleased to say it, and the other two smiled back at him, but Rat froze and looked back at where they came from. A furless dog bearing sharp and unusually long claws and fangs marched towards them. It watched them through black-beady eyes as it marched towards them. Slowly it began to cross the track, all of them staring upon the thing, making it's way, crawling to introduce them to their fate, when suddenly a train crashed through the station illuminating the area and tearing the dog to shreds. Tom and Rat fell onto the tile and backed up against the benches. As the train began to disappear Dan saw a husky staring at him through the window, smiling. It's military uniform covered in black oil, almost in slow motion they looked straight at eachother and the husky's lips formed the word, "julaeih". The soldier smiled and turned it's head the other way, standing completely still as the train faded into the darkness. Dan stood for a moment staring in the direction that the train had disappeared, then fainted.

"Wake up." A voice called to him from the void. He slowly opened up his eye, and immediately closed it shut at the sight of pure daylight. He rolled over onto his side, _'It's cold._ He thought attempting to open his eye again. When he finally was able to look around he found himself lying in snow. "Get up." The voice called again. He complied and slowly brought himself to an erect position, then looked around to get a better scope on things. Snow was lightly falling on the ground of a plain that seemed to stretch on forever, the only offset being small hills and one or two mountains in the distance. "Where the am I?" He asked to the invisible voice, not expecting an answer. "Over here." The voice called from behind. He turned his body to face a curtain blowing in the breeze, it sheltered something underneath it. "Come look." He paced slowly towards it, looking around the desolate landscape. When he reached it he hesitated and then began to uncover the object with his right hand. He released the curtain, terrified at what he saw...

It was a mirror, but the image staring back at him was not one he expected. He had fur, and his body took on the shape of an anthropomorphic wolf. His eyepatch was replaced with some kind of futuristic eyepiece which had a hollow blue glow to it, and he wore some sort of an armor along with black jeans and silver boots. A tear formed in his eye and fell half way down his face before freezing, he wiped it off with his hand and felt the side of his face. It was real...he was one of them. "What the hell am I?" He turned and asked the clouds. He waited a moment and another tear fell. Then he looked back at the mirror and screamed, "What the hell am I?!" His yell was so loud the mirror shattered into several tiny pieces and he crumbled to his knees sobbing.

"Relax, Wolf." The voice called out to him. He jumped up and took a defensive stance, and then looking around he realized he was alone. "What the hell am I?" He asked one last time, a hint of defeat in his voice. It was a while before the voice called back to him.

"Your name is Wolf O' Donnell."

"How did I get here?" Nothing... "How the fuck did I get here?!" He desperately kicked the mirror onto it's side.

"This is Fichina...a vast ice planet."

"I asked how I got here, not where this is." Wolf became agitated at the voice.

"Perhaps the question you should be asking is _when_ you got here." His eyes widened.

"..W-when?"

"Only time will tell you, Wolf..." He backed away slowly then quickly turned and ran the other way. "Oh, I wouldn't go that way if I was you.." But he didn't hear the voice, he just kept on running as fast as he could head on into a blizzard. He ran for what seemed to be hours and suddenly fell face first into the snow.

"Wake up." He opened his eyes to see both Rat and Tom staring back at him. "Dan..you ok, pal?" Dan stood up and brushed the dirt off himself.

"Yeah, I'm...fine.." The other two glanced at eachother.

"You sure? You were out for a while." Scott came walking around the corner with a bag of chips in his hand. "Hey boss! Never thought I'd see you again."

"Huh? I thought you were dead.."

"Dead?" Asked Rat.

"Yeah...we were in the tunnels and he was swallowed up by the darkness, and when he found him he was..." Everyone just watched him confused by what he was saying.

"No, see we were walking on for about half an hour before we realized you weren't with us; so we went back and found you lying in the sewer talking to yourself."

"Lucky I noticed he was gone." Scott grinned.

"Yeah, you were unconcious so we dragged you all the way here."

"Uh...well okay." _'Shit, when did I pass out?'_ Dan looked around, finding himself to be in a brighter subway station than the one he last remembered. There were vending machines lined up against the wall. "Don't think I've been here before..." He reached into his pocket and found it empty, his face quickly dropped realizing the map was gone. "Where's my fucking map?" He looked up at the others demanding an answer.

"Oh see..." Rat started. "We don't really know, but we're assuming it fell off into the sewage."

Scott nodded at Rat. "You were practically half way off the ledge when we found you so it could have easily slipped off."

"Fuck...well do we at least know where to go?"

"Sure we do." Tom smiled and put out his hand, offering to help him up. "Now come on, off the bench with you."


	3. Chapter 2 Uncertainties

The four of them crept along the walls for a ways until rounding a corner. There was a lit subway station left seemingly unguarded by the anthros in the light up ahead. "Let's go." Dan said as he gave a motion with his hand. They pushed forward until they reached the area and Rat scouted up ahead to see if there were signs of any activity.

"It's all clear, boss" He stated and motioned for them to come.

"Alright, first thing we need to do is kill these lights." Dan pointed up towards the multiple lights making waving motions with his hand.

"Why's that?" Rat questioned as he cut up his empty box of cigarettes then tossing it aside.

"Because if we're standing out here underneath the light we could be seen by anybody."

"Right then.." Rat huffed as he trotted off into the darkness. Dan turned to Scott and Tom then smirked,

"Once Rat gets rid of the lights we can use the darkness as a cover while we wait for a train."

"We'll be hoping it's not full of anthros." Tom stated as the other two nodded. Soon a dark fog blanketed over the area and footsteps could be heard coming towards them.

"Welcome back." Dan said as they moved behind a large square column.

"Thanks." Their eyes adjusted to the darkness and as they did Dan saw Rat reaching into his pocket for a fresh pack which Dan immediately slapped out of his hand.

"Not now, buddy." The cold air wisped through the tunnels creating an eerie echoing tone that reverberated off the walls, all was silent except the mild shuffling of the four as they waited for the noise of something, anything that could signify the approach of a train. Minutes past and still nothing was heard except the sound of Rat's fingers tinkering with his cigarette pack. An hour later the four of them put their backs against the pillar and sprawled their legs out in front of them, Dan let off a small yawn trying not to generate too much noise. Their eyelids were geting heavy, and Dan was the most tired of the four.

"One of you..." He whispered hesitantly, listening to make sure they were the only ones down here. "One of you stay awake and stand guard while the rest of us take a nap." They eyed eachother and it was finally decided that Rat would stand guard, as to seeing he was the most energetic of them all. Dan laid his head back against the pillar and closed his eyes, letting the blackness of sleep engulf him...

The second he fell asleep he was woken up by a startling voice. He looked around noticing he was no longer in a subway station but rather piloting a rather futiristic looking ship. He was surrounded by space and not too far in front of him was a large circular space station in orbit around a planet similar to Earth. "Wolf!" The voice snapped at him again pulling him away from his gaze. Noticing he was wearing some sort of headset he positioned it properly and spoke into the mic.

"Erm...yes?"

"You have been granted permission to dock within Cornerian airspace, I wouldn't sit there for too long, or else you might become suspicious looking."

"Right..." He flicked off his headset and slowly began to ease for the space station. Wolf set the ship to autopilot so he could take in the scenery. It was almost breathtaking to see the blue planet below, with large trade ships going to and from a large stargate that sat right next to the space station. Each time a ship warped out of the area a pale blue glow emitted from the stargate which then erupted into a petrifying beam of light, casting the ship millions of light-years away. Wolf smiled at the gate as it erupted again and again, casting off a spectacle of light. His ship soon eased down into a large hanger accompanied by dozens of other ships, there were people scattering about. The heads up holographic display on his control panel flashed "Gravitational break field engaged. It is now safe to exit your vehicle." as the cockpit of his ship casted itself open. Wolf unbuckled his seatbelt and hopped out onto the cold metal floor, generating a clonk as his boots hit the surface. Looking ahead Wolf noticed a brown canine wearing casual attire headed towards him, he smiled lightly not entirely sure of what was happening, how he got here, or how he even knew how to pilot a spaceship. The dog stopped in front of him and smiled back, soon taking his hand to shake.

"Are you Wolf O' Donnell?" He asked in a high-pitched almost Italian sounding accent.

"Yeah...that's me." Wolf glanced around a bit taking in this new setting. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember? The name is Paul, we spoke earlier about some repairs on your Wolfen." He said as he pointed over to Wolf's ship. Wolf glanced back and noticed it was damaged, part of a wing was chipped off and the underside was all shot up by some sort of weapon.

"Ah...yes." Wolf said trying to pretend he knew what was happening. How did his ship get damaged? Was it even his ship? He didn't know what was happening anymore.

"Anyways pal, you don't mind if I take a look at it, do you?"

"Oh no, not at all. Go right ahead." Wolf grinned and followed Paul to the ship. After about five minutes of examination Paul came back to Wolf.

"Alright Wolf, well it seems like one of your G-diffusers has been critically damaged, I'm also noticing some repairs needed on your wings. Also in addition to that your booster fluid seems to be fried so we better get you an extra case or two of that."

"Hm alright...how much?" He played along.

"Well it's definately far from the worst condition I've seen so if you have a room rented out for the night here and don't mind waiting a day or two then I'll charge you a small amount of fifty credits. Sound like a deal, pal?"

"Hm, yeah I can afford that." Wolf reached unknowingly into his pocket finding a card and handed it to Paul.

"Thanks, your ship will be good as new. I don't get alot of business around here so maybe I'll also clean it up if I get bored." Paul smiled as he ran the card over a small handheld scanner. He handed it back to Wolf and climbed up into the cockpit of the Wolfen. "I'll just fly this baby over to repairs, it won't be too long. Oh and don't worry I aint stealing your ship, and in case you don't trust me on that then you should be carrying a transponder that tracks the movements of your ship. Though you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Right...well I'll be here." Wolf waved as Paul and his ship flew off, likely to the other side of the station. He turned around and made his way through the crowd of people towards a door that marked the lobby. He had to admit for an unfamiliar enviornment it sure seemed cozy. There was a cafe off to the side, lined with black glossy chairs and tables. People walked around carrying an assortment of bagged items from new clothing to new virtual reality consoles. He figured the cafe was as good a place as any to ask around. Wolf headed for the counter where a female wearing a "Cornerian service" uniform squirell grinned at him. "Stunning eyepiece you got there." She commented.

"Huh?" Wolf reached up and felt the piece of metal encompassing his left eye. "Oh, thanks."

She giggled slightly and got on with business. "So hun, what can I get for you?"

"Err...I don't know, do you guys sell alchohol?"

"Oh sure!" Her tone was a little bit too enthusiastic for him. "We have Peach Fuzz, now that's a tropical blend of fruit punch and alchohol." She winked. "We also have an assortment of Zonessian wines, Macbethian vodka, and Samuel Adams."

"Samuel Adams?" He chuckled slightly.

"Mhmm, it comes all the way from a place called Earth."

"Yeah I heard..."

"You know what I heard?"

"What's that?"

"That Earth was actually a really nice place before those cruel robots took it over and destroyed everything." Her expression changed to a frown and she sighed. "Sad thing is that those robots mimic us in appearance, therefore giving us a bad name for humans. But hey! We still trade with them on occasion." Her face returned back to a grin. "So what'll it be?"

_So these things aren't robots after all?_ Wolf thought to himself. "Uh..I'll take the Peach Fuzz."

"Sure thing!" She squeaked and went about preparing the drink. She handed it off to him once it was done.

"How much?"

"No charge." Her grin widened.

"You mean drinks are free?"

"No silly, they're only free for famous people." She laughed a bit to herself. "You're Wolf O' Donnell right?"

"Yeah but..."

"Come on! Take a look around you, and tell me you aren't being praised right now." Wolf turned around to see that almost half of the people there were turning their heads and looking straight at him. He blushed and turned back towards the bartender.

"Oh...I didn't notice that when I came in."

"Everyone knows you, Wolf. After all you and Star Wolf did to save our system, you shouldn't just be getting praise, you should be retired!"

"Right..."

"Oh silly me, I have to get back to business though. Nice talking with you, Wolf!" She gave one last wink and disappeared into the kitchen. He hesitated a bit before sipping on his drink and taking a seat looking overlooking the rest of the area. Not soon after he felt a hand on his back and turned around to see a blue-feathered avian looking back at him. He laughed and shot, "Damn Wolf, I didn't know you were into Peach Fuzz." The bird took a seat across from him and rested his feet up on the table.

"Yeah well I didn't know you were into...wait, who are you again?" He asked rather uncertainly.

"You're kidding, right? Come on! It's me, Falco!"

"Ah yes..now I think I remember."

"Anyways I noticed you in the hangar and thought I'd come say hi."

"Thanks I guess."

Falco shifted around and planted his feet on the floor before scratching the side of his beak. "So what brings you here?"

Wolf thought back to only a few minutes before and came up with a believable answer. "My ship needed repairs." He answered flatly, not knowing if that was the real reason he was here or not.

"Ah, fighting space pirates again I see! Well good luck to you on that one." Falco laughed and turned his attention to a calico cat which was walking by holding a tablet. "Hey, waitress!" He called, immediately grabbing her attention and causing her to approach them.

"Yes?" She brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"Could you give my friend and I a couple dishes of that calamari specialty from Zoness?"

"Right away. Anything else?"

"Uh yeah, I'll also have a glass of sparkling wine with that."

"Okie dokie then!" She trodded off as she wrote the order down on the tablet.

"Don't worry Wolf, I'll pay for it. I mean, I know calamari is your favourite dish so I figured why not. So anyways, how long you staying in Cornerian airspace?"

"Until I wake up." Wolf slipped.

"Huh?"

"Oh...I mean, two days at least." He corrected himself.

"Right well anyways, tell me all about the adventures of Star Wolf nowadays."

Wolf looked around for an answer and rested his eyes upon a screen which the subtitles read, _Are you suddenly finding life boring and uninteresting? You may be suffering from the early signs of depression. _It showed a young hippo swinging dully on a monkey bar, his face obviously unenthusiastic. Wolf snapped his eyes back to Falco and responded, "Not too interesting."

"Ah, well there comes a boring time in everyone's life I suppose."

"Maybe..." Wolf shifted his attention to the waitress who had returned carrying the dishes. She carefully placed the dishes in front of the two and Falco showed her his card for her to scan. She turned around and left to tend to another pair of customers a few seats away.

"Not the talkative type I assume." Wolf observed.

"Hey, at least she gets the job done." Wolf looked down at his plate of calamari and picked up his utensils, cutting it into pieces with his fork and knife. He placed a small piece of it into his mouth before smiling at the salty taste. "You're right Falco, this _is _my favourite dish." Falco laughed at the comment and brought the food up to his beak. "When I'm right, I'm right."

"Guess so." Wolf was so into eating his food that he was fully caught off guard and jumped a little bit when a second fork stabbed a piece of the seafood off his plate. He looked up to see a vulpine place the calamari into his mouth and take the seat beside him. "Hey!" The fox just looked at him and smiled as he chewed.

"Hey Wolf."

"Fox! You came!" Falco exclaimed immediately leaning over the table to hug him.

"Is that sparkling wine?" Fox pointed over to Falco's glass as they sat back down.

"Oh, yeah. You want some?"

"Course I do." Falco slid the glass over to Fox who sipped it and licked his lips. "Good shit."

"No kiddin'." Fox turned his eyes over to Wolf's drink and giggled.

"Hey Wolf, I didn't know you were into Peach Fuzz!" He said waving his fork at the drink, Falco just smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah well...I didn't know you two were into pointing out things that you didn't know other people were into."

Falco finished his calamari and Fox continued to poke at Wolf's meal, who was constantly sliding Fox's hand off his plate.

"Anyways, as much as I'd love to stay and chat I'm going to have to be off." Falco sat up from his chair and fixed his fail feathers before marching off. Wolf watched him walk away, unentirely sure of who that bird was.

"So, Wolf." Fox caught him offguard again.

"Yeah?"

"What brings you to this end of space? I thought you hated attention."

"Oh...I just kind of dropped in unexpectedly." Fox raised and eyebrow. "My ship needed to be worked on."

"Ah! Well anytime you want to hang out I'll be here." Fox sighed as he too got up and walked out the twin glass doors.

Wolf had no clue what was going on but he figured it would be best to get a good night's sleep. After leaving the cafe he quickly found the living quarter's section of the station and rented out a room for the night. The person at the desk handed him a keycard labeled "Room 304" and he made his way down a long carpeted hall until rounding a corner and coming face-to-face with room 304. Wolf slid his keycard down the door's slot and a small green light flashed signifying he had clearance. Lazily he pushed the door open and examined the room. It was nice, the ground was covered in a light blue carpet, and the ceiling was white, as were the walls, which gave it a nice Earthy feel. The bed was situated in the corner, and it's sheets were covered in flowered patterns. Across from the bed was a small black tv, and at the end of a small corridor was the bathroom dressed up with tiled floors, a marbled sink, and a freshly cleaned toilet. Wolf smiled a tad at how much the room reminded him of Earth in the olden days before the anthros came into existance. He entered the room and closed the door behind him, figuring he'd kick off his boots and see what was on TV. Wolf plopped himself down on the bed and picked up the remote, flicking the screen to life. It was preset to a news station and the reporter's voice came through, having clearly rehearsed his lines. "General Pepper, leader of the Cornerian military and the Lylat Trade Department has stated today that 'We are slowly beginning to see a decrease in the amount of materials coming out of Macbeth, whether it be a natural shortage or some sort of military faction cutting off trade routes, we'll be sending a team of scientists there accompanied by some of the Cornerian Guard to investigate.' Though it most likely appears that the workers are simply slacking. In other news..." Wolf clicked off the TV, and casted the remote aside. The news though entirely foreign to him, seemed to be just as uninsteresting as the news back on Earth. He turned over and pulled the covers over him, making himself comfortable before closing his eyes. Suddenly a noise in the hallway caught his ear, there were footsteps coming towards his door, they loomed closer with every passing moment until...

"Wake up." Dan rose from his slumber and would have screamed if it weren't for Rat holding his mouth shut. He looked around to find himself back in the subway, the dusty air creating an unsettling atmosphere which immediately set into his nostrils. Everyone else was awake too, they looked all sleepy eyed and stretched a little, but tried not to make too much noise. "Someone's coming..." Rat whispered as he looked off into the darkness...


End file.
